dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angeltop Jones
Angelica "Angeltop" Jones was the daughter of contract killer Flattop Jones Sr. After he drowned trying to escape capture, her brother was put in the care of their aunt, and for some reason Angelica was put in various foster homes. She managed to work her way through beauty school and opened up her own chain of wig shops that featured her Angeltop Wigs. In 1978, Angelica showed up in Dick Tracy's hometown for a television appearance promoting her book "Sins of the Father: My Life as Flattop's daughter" and to "clear" her father and her brother. Tracy watched the broadcast at that moment, flabbergasted at her describing her father as a "naive country boy" and that he and her brother were never brought to trial and murdered. A little while before this, Vitamin Flintheart was shot by an unknown assailant and assaulting Junior Tracy in that same television studio. The assailant was revealed by Junior's sketch to look exactly like The Brow, a long dead nazi spy. It turned out that Angelica, who called herself Angeltop was in a relationship with this man, who was revealed to be the Brow's son, and was assigned to shoot Vitamin, in order to hurt Tracy. Tracy had assigned Lizz (the policewoman who killed Angeltop's brother Flattop Jr.) to pay Angeltop a visit in order to ask some questions. The Brow's son attempted to knock her out from behind, but thanks to her great reflexes, Lizz was able to dodge and a shootout started, which injured the younger Brow in his shoulder. Angeltop and Brow retreated and abducted Tracy at gunpoint. They transported him to the city lagoon to the replica of the Santa Maria where Flattop was killed all those years before. Bound and gagged, Angeltop kicked Tracy into the same pilings that Flattop was wedged in, (he was still able bob his head up for air, though). Sam and Lizz invaded the ship at while Angeltop and the Brow's son were laying down resting. Angeltop threw a kerosene lamp at the two detectives, which caused the ship to set aflame. She too was caught on fire and fell through the flaming hull of the ship into the icy waters. Tracy managed to cut his bonds with the same nail that snagged Flattop. Tracy and Lizz swam under the ship to escape as Sam and the Brows son fled topside. Angeltop's body was never found. Four years later, it was revealed that Angeltop had survived the fire and was treated by Plastic Surgeon Will Carver (who had previously treated Mumbles, Haf and Haf and Putty Puss). Angeltop and the Brow's Son paid Carver back by killing him. Angeltop tried once again to kill Dick Tracy, but by this point after the ordeal of her burns and scrape with death had grown insane. After she was captured by the police, she was freed by Quiver Trembley, niece of Shaky, who was partnered with Prunella, granddaughter of Pruneface. The two women laid low for a while and then resurfaced in 1985 when Diet Smith was about to unveil his new fusion plant. Angeltop and Quiver were co-conspirators with Prunella for the destruction of the new Fusion plant using 1 million dollars from Blowtop to purchase plutonium from a friend of Prunella's named Egan Oipse (anagram for espionage). FBI agent Jim Trailer got to the supplier first and he fell to his death trying to flee the agents. Prunella instead planned to substitute the Plutonium with Xylon (the explosive that all three of their relatives Shaky, Pruneface and Flattop and been part of an espionage ring to obtain decades before). Eventually after a hostage situation had ensued, Quiver and Prunella were taken into custody and Angeltop was cornered in the Plant. Rather than be apprehended, she lit some explosives and blew herself up. Relatives: *Flattop Jones Sr. (Father, deceased) *Flattop Jones Jr. (Younger Brother, deceased) *Auntie Flattop (Aunt) *Sharptop Jones (Uncle) *Hi Top Jones (son) *Blowtop Jones (Uncle) *Poptop Jones (Grandfather) *Frizzletop (possible relative) Known Associates: *The Brow's Son (ex-boyfriend) *Dr. Will Carver (deceased) *Blowtop Jones *Quiver Trembly *Prunella LaBoche *Egan Oipse (deceased) *Lizz (kidnapped) Trivia: Ironically, in the Marvel Comics Universe, the heroine Firestar (originating from the show Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends) at around the same time as Angeltop's appearence in the strip first appeared, and her name was also Angelica Jones. Category:Deceased